1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to the monitoring and analyzation of an entity performing an activity, and more specifically, determining whether the entity performing the activity is receiving inputs from an organism or a machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the Internet of Things (IoT) expands to include all sorts of devices, such as kitchen appliances, fitness trackers, alarm clocks, thermostats, vehicles, etc., an immense amount of data is being collected and exchanged. The IoT allows these devices to be sensed and/or controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy, and economic benefit. Because these devices have network connectivity, these devices may be controlled by either a machine or by a human, thereby raising security and safety issues.
Further, devices are becoming more automated and mainstream in the everyday lives of people. However, humans may not be entirely comfortable with the use of automated devices.